


The Contract

by jlbassmaster (Airwing)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/jlbassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope finds himself bored and wanting to try out some new things for physical release. Snow tells him all about someone who can help him explore his much more hardcore side. All he needs is a signature on the dotted line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Notes and WARNING: This is a kink fic; it contains man on man hardcore sex. It contains CONSENSUAL extreme bondage including restraint, toys, fetish gear, spanking, and electo stim. If you do not know what these things are, or are not interested in such things, do not read this fic. You have been warned: HARDCORE, GAY/YAOI SEX, and BONDAGE/FETISH. Now enjoy. ☺_

_Exactly One Year After the Fall_

                  Since The Fall, everyone had returned to relatively normal lives. Sazh had moved to The Yaschas Massif with his son Dahj, opening up a chocobo farm.  On the side, Sazh did mechanical repair as well, but the farm took up majority of his time. Lightning lived on the military base of Taejin’s Tower, where she was Commander of the New Pulse Guardian Corps, a division of the newly reformed military whose job was to protect the general population from the beasts of Gran Pulse.  Snow and Serah were still in the engagement phase, their wedding still not dated and prepared, but the two of them happily living in New Oerba. Then there was Hope, living in the city now formed at the base of the crystalline pillar holding up Cocoon. It was much like Palumpolum; the most developed city on Gran Pulse, the best technology and contemporary architecture to complement the beautiful scenery.  It was named Farrona, after the leader of the rebel l’Cie faction that liberated Cocoon from fal’Cie rule and rid the world from the slavery instituted upon the human citizens.

                  “I am so bored,” Hope mumbled as he sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the window to the empty sky. Once everyone returned to normal lives, they had all separated, keeping in touch but not seeing each other on a regular basis. He visited Sazh’s chocobo farm about once a month to ride around with Dajh and dinner with the Katzroy family. He only heard from Lightning in electronic messages, her schedule so busy that she rarely had time to keep up even with Serah. Snow was the only one he heard from at least once a week, his best friend calling in to see how things were going with life in the new city, school, social life, family. Hope missed Snow immensely, having formed a special bond with the man over the course of their journey. Once he got past the fact that his mother’s death was not entirely Snow’s fault, but rather the Sanctum’s, they had opened up to one another and became quick friends, Hope confiding in him things that he couldn’t bear to tell the others, asking him questions about life, and just seeing him as a big brother type. Hope nearly fell off of his bed as the alarm on his comm-set went off. Excitedly, he picked up the small device and held it up to his ear.

                  “Snow! How are you?” he cried out. Snow laughed at his excitement and answered him. “So, what’s up? You rarely call this early in the week,” Hope asked.

                  “Well, I was going to come into town tomorrow, and wanted to see what my good buddy was up to so we could hang out for a bit,” Snow answered. Hope let out another cry of excitement and began babbling on about how bored he was, how much he wanted to see him and so forth. “You must really be bored to be so excited!” Snow joked.

                  “I am! I think it’s because I crave some sort of action. I got used to those battles you know,” Hope complained. “I need a little adventure, a little… release.”

                  “Ha! I know what kind of release a boy your age needs,” Snow chided. They both erupted in laughter then struggled to regain their composures.

                  “Hey, maybe I do need… that kind of release. But I need some adventure too,” Hope replied. His mind was racing; he knew the real adventure he wanted was to let Snow ravage his young body, the bigger man taking advantage of him in ways normally reserved for his soon to be wife.

                  “Well you know, kiddo, I can maybe help with that,” Snow said slyly.

                  “What do you mean?” Hope stammered. He hadn’t expected the conversation to turn sexual so quickly. He had asked Snow many questions before about sex, then even eventually confessed to him his attraction to men. Snow showed no deference, still keeping his friend close and showing his support.

                  “I know someone who can give you both at the same time,” Snow explained. Hope was silent for a moment. “You know what I mean, right?”

                  “No, not really.”

                  “He’s uh… a bigger guy, interested in domination of a younger guy, like you.”

                  “Whoa, domination?” Hope asked, surprisingly interested in the concept. “Sounds a little wild to me.”

                  “You wanted adventure didn’t you? You wanted sex didn’t you? It’s both at the same time. Adventurous sex! Give it a shot!”

                  “I dunno, it sounds kind of dangerous.”

                  “That’s the point. He’s a good man though, he won’t do anything without having you sign a contract first. Once you read it and sign it, show up at the address on the paper and give it to him. Be prepared though, I’ve heard he’s very good at what he does,” Snow’s smirk was obvious even through the comm device.

                  “Okay, why not? Live a little, right? You’re right, I wanted sex and danger, so here we go,” the young man said.

                  “Sounds good. I’ll bring you the contract and you can decide to show up or not, but if you aren’t there by the time specified on the paper, he’ll leave,” Snow said. They exchanged a little more small talk before signing off and making plans for the following day.

 

_Exactly One Year and One Day After the Fall_

                  Snow brought the contract as promised, a document several pages long, with lots of words Hope had never heard of before. Snow assured him that the man was sane and safe, drug and disease free, that it would be okay to meet with him. Snow made him promise to send him a comm message as soon as it was over so he knew that he was safe and sound. Hope agreed, and borrowed a pen from the waitress at the coffee shop they were at. After filling in and then signing his name, the bottom line read:

I, Hope Estheim, willfully surrender myself to MSV by the rules of this contract, not to be broken by any means.

_Later That Same Afternoon_

                  Hope took a deep breath as he stared at the number on the door of the hotel room. Four sixty-nine. It sounded dirty, just saying it out loud. It was time, he knew that as soon as he opened that door and handed over his signed contract to whoever MSV was, he was in for a sexual adventure that he couldn’t possibly be prepared for. He took one last deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard the lock click and the door knob turn.

                  “Contract,” the man who answered the door stated. He was an imposing man, tall and broad – obviously muscular and strong. He wore loose fitting dark blue jeans, a black button-down shirt. On his head he wore a hood over his head that covered his face, only his mouth and eyes uncovered. His voice and deep and gruff, sending slight chills down Hope’s spine. Here I go, the young man thought as he handed the sheets of signed paper over to the man before him. The man glanced over the forms, making mental notes, then looked at Hope, his eyes boring deep into the very soul of the young boy before him. “Get in here, boy,” the man stated flatly.

                  Hope was shaking, his nerves on edge. There was no turning back. He stepped inside the door and the man reached behind him and shut it, locking the deadbolt. There would be no escape – hotel rooms were famous for having solid walls, no sound being able to escape. The idea was that walls as solid as that would also prevent spreading of fires within rooms as well as provide the utmost privacy for the tenants. No, if Hope began to call for help, nobody would hear him. He was at this man’s mercy, but he trusted Snow with his life, and knew that he could trust his judgment of whoever this man was.

                  “Uh, hi,” Hope said meekly. The man glared at him. “Did I tell you to speak?” the man’s voice boomed. Hope shook his head. “You will do nothing without permission, boy, you understand me?”

                  “Y..yes,” Hope replied. He was shaking intensely, the man’s gruff deep voice still echoing in his ears.

                  “Yes what?  You will only respond when questioned, and your answers will all be followed with ‘Yes master!’ So you read me, boy?” Hope shook his head again. The man’s eyes bore deep into him again, eliciting the proper reply. “Yes master, I understand,” Hope said.

                  “That’s better. You’re mine until  this timer goes off,” the man said, setting a digital clock and putting it on the nightstand next to the bed. The man pulled out a chair and sat down on it, his legs apart. “Get over my knee, boy. Now.” Hope was terrified, noting that a large leather bag sat on the small dresser in the corner of the room. What could be in there? “Don’t make me wait, boy.”

                  “Yes master,” Hope said, shaking. He approached the man and slowly lowered himself into his lap. The man shifted in his seat wrapped an arm around Hope’s back, holding him in place over his knee. With his free hand he dug into the leather bag next to him and pulled out a long wooden paddle. He set it on the table then returned his attention to the young boy over his knee.

                  “I’m gonna go easy on you since this is your first time, boy, but don’t expect anymore mercy after this,” the man said. Before Hope could respond, he cried out in surprise and slight pain as he felt the palm of the man’s hand slam into his rear. The man didn’t wait for Hope to say anything, instead he began to slap his ass with his big hand, Hope grunting in pain. Too bad for him, the young man wasn’t even feeling what was about to come. After ten minutes that seemed like an hour, the man stopped spanking Hope with his strong hand, and stood him back up, facing him. Hope was trembling but maintained his posture. The man reached forward and yanked Hope’s pants down to just above his knees – underwear included  - and bared the boy’s butt and crotch. MSV smirked. “Get over to the bed. Bend over, look straight ahead, and count off.”

                  Hope did as instructed, hobbling himself to the edge of the bed, parting his feet and bending over, holding himself up with his hands, his bare butt in the air. He felt the coolness of what had to be the wooden paddle. It was smooth from the lacquer, rubbing against his small rump. He knew what was coming. He hollered out loudly as the wooden implement was pulled back and then slammed heavily against his bare cheeks, shocks of pain surging through his body.

                  “One master!” Hope  managed to choke out. “Louder!” MSV boomed. “One master!” Hope yelled, fearing what may happen if he didn’t meet the demands. MSV responded with another hard whack of the paddle against the reddening skin, Hope counting out strike two, then three, and so forth. With each swat he felt pain surge through his body, his ass on fire. He was struggling to keep himself facing the wall and to keep himself in the expected position. His counting had gone up to twenty-five before tears formed at his eyes and he began to cry.

                  “Man up! This is only the start, boy!” MSV assured. Hope had no doubts, knowing he was expected to withstand this man’s torment. He sobbed through another twenty five swats of the harsh wooden paddle before his master stopped and set the paddle down on the tabletop. Hope collapsed on the bedside, his butt still on fire.

                  “Stand up, look in the mirror,” his master ordered. Hope did so, turning to look at his ass, cheeks an angry red. “Feel that heat, you won’t be able to sit down for a week at least. You’ll remember me every time you sit down.” Hope had stopped crying, his face just as red as his ass from the sobbing and the embarrassment. He hadn’t been disciplined since he was little, and it surely wasn’t so intense. Before he could think about anything else, the man yanked his shirt up over his head, and yanked his pants to his feet, pushing him back on the bed and yanking his pants the rest of the way off. The reddening boy was completely naked on his back, his body still trembling from the vicious assault on his butt.

                  The master turned away from the table to show the next items in his bag of torture – ropes. Hope was manhandled into a spread-eagle position on the bed, his arms and legs tied down to the four posts of the frame. The rope was tight enough to hold him down but not so tight to cut off circulation.

                  “Any complaints boy?” MSV asked. “No master,” Hope replied. Truly he wanted to complain about the massive assault on his ass, still on fire and burning. “Good,” the master replied. After securing the ropes just right, MSV pulled out some more treasures from his leather bag. Hope’s eyes widened when he saw the various items. He didn’t know what all of them were, but some were rather large and he could only imagine where those would end up. MSV stood and removed his own clothing, leaving on only his hood. Beneath his clothes was the body of a god – perfectly sculpted pectorals and abs, broad shoulders, strong arms and legs. His body was smooth except for the patch of dark blonde pubic hair around the man’s large uncut organ. He was erect, and already dripping precum.

                  MSV picked two items off of the table and stood over the teenager. He held the objects in one hand and with the other began to pluck at his nipples. Hope squirmed a little, soft whimpers escaping his lips as his master tugged, pinched, and squeezed his tender tits. When he thought that he was about to stop, the master took the objects from his hand. Hope recognized them, they were clamps with rubber covered ends on them. They were applied to his sore nipples one at a time, gasps of agony answering their harsh squeeze. MSV began to tease him, pulling on the clamps, twisting them, squeezing them down harder.

                  “Oh my god, please! Stop! Please stop!” Hope cried. He felt more surges of pain shoot from his tender tits through his body, sending a very odd reaction to his crotch. With every tug, pinch, and twist, he felt pain inside him but a twitch in his cock and balls. MSV reached down and slowly began to stroke the teens hardening cock.

                  “Stop? I don’t think so. Not yet, boy,” the master said, an evil grin on his face. He picked up Hope’s underwear off the floor and stuffed them in his mouth, muffling his fries for mercy. “That’s better.” He tugged several more times on the clamps, then gave Hope’s balls a firm squeeze. Hope’s muffled cries were the exact reaction he was looking for.

                  MSV pulled a rubber ring off of the table – a cockring. He placed it around the boy’s bone, taking time to tease his moist head. The ring snapped around Hope’s erection, a slight sting as the rubber snapped in place. MSV took out three more smaller rubber rings, strapping each one further along his cock, dividing it into thirds. Hope’s crotch was throbbing, the blood completely filled in his cock with no way out. Hope moaned into his underwear, his crotch and his tits aching. The bigger man reached his hand down underneath Hope’s balls and began to lightly smack them.

                  Hope let out muffled cries and jerked his body but to no avail – his balls were being assaulted by the large hand smacking them into submission. When he wasn’t smacking them, he was tugging on them or squeezing them between his fingers like grapes. Hope squealed into the moistening underwear with every sensation in his then aching nuts. 

                  The master decided that he didn’t want Hope watching him anymore. He took out a black blindfold from his bag and tied it around the younger guy’s head, blocking out his vision completely. Hope was trembling, wriggling, and breathing hard. All of his most tender areas were being brutally tortured. That was not the kind of adventure and release he had counted on, but if it was so painful, why was he hard as a rock and leaking precum like a faucet? His thoughts were interrupted as he felt several more clamps latch onto him, but not on his nipples – on his foreskin instead. The clamps pulled on his foreskin, already stretched out by the burning erection. Even though it hurt, the sensations it was sending to his manhood was overriding it all. MSV was tugging on the clamps, alternating between the ones clipped on his foreskin and the ones on his nipples. After several minutes, he felt the clamps come off, and the blood began to surge back into his tender areas. The reappearance of blood in his tits caused more aching pain, but it was welcomed pain as he knew it was relief for his tender nubs. He felt more sensations of pleasure surge through his groin as a strong hand slowly stroked his leaking cock.

                  “Ah, you love this don’t you, little bitch?” the man taunted. “Yep, you like this abuse, your cock tells me everything I need to know.” Hope’s legs were beginning to ache from being spread apart, and he got momentarily excited when he felt the ropes loosen, but the excitement left as he felt his legs being pushed up over him, his ankles being latched to his wrists. Hope’s still burning ass was sticking straight in the air, his cheeks spread and his tender pink pucker waiting for it’s turn.

                  MSV took out a large container of Vaseline, then stuffed his lubed up finger deep into Hope’s tiny hole. Hope screamed into his underwear at the unexpected invasion into his bowels, the thick finger spreading his muscle. His master laughed as he allowed the boy to get used to the size of his finger, then wiggled it around and felt around inside him for the hard lump of his prostate. Hope moaned in ecstasy as the older man massaged his prostate, the pleasure so intense he could barely hold back.

                  “Don’t you dare cum, boy. If you cum, you’ll regret it,” MSV warned. Hope used every muscle he had to hold back the impending orgasm that seemed to be struggling free from himself. MSV removed his finger, but what went in next was much worse – a large black buttplug.

                  The buttplug had to be the size of three of the man’s fingers, tapered to allow a reasonable entrance. Hope felt the tip pushing against his hole, stretching it little by little as the conical object continue to be pushed inside of him. He was surprised that his master was being easy on him, but he also knew that if the master went too fast he may cause actual damage and bleeding, and that was against the contract. He shuddered as he felt the plug go all the way in, his hole stretching to maximum before the plug popped all the way in. MSV smiled, pushing on the plug, moving it around. Hope moaned, but then felt his wet underwear being yanked from his mouth, but before he could shut his mouth, something much bigger than the buttplug was shoved into his mouth

                  “Suck that dick you little bitch. Suck it good!” the loud voice boomed in his ears. Heavy balls slapped against Hope’s chin as the massive cock was thrust in and out of his mouth, over and over. Fortunately he seemed to not have a gag reflex as his throat was assaulted over and over with the organ. His mouth was open as wide as he could get it, his lips rubbing against the firm flesh as it was forced into his mouth. He felt himself drowning in spit and precum, but it was amazing feeling the liquids drain down his throat. “I said suck that dick boy! Keep that pretty mouth on it! Don’t you dare let it slip off.”

                  Hope struggled to keep up with the thrusting into his mouth, cocking his head back and forth in time with his master’s movements to ensure his mouth stayed on the large meat. His own crotch was on fire, aching from his capture cock, abused balls, and the sensations being sent from his asshole and aching tits. He struggled harder and harder to keep his orgasm, at bay, using every bit of concentration his small body could muster.

                  “Good boy. Good little cocksucker. Good thing for you, I have two loads for you. Get ready for the first one, and you better take it all!” MSV announced, thrusting harder and harder. Hope’s jaw ached and screamed, the large erection going in and out of his mouth faster and faster. Finally, his master let out a primal growl as he drove his cock deep into the boy’s throat, the hot seed gushing from his master’s cock and down into his stomach. “Drink it up, bitch! Every drop! I want you full of my cum.” Hope struggled to swallow it all, but when the still hard cock was being withdrawn from his tired mouth, there wasn’t one drop of cum left on the pulsing cock. He had swallowed every last bit, just as his master ordered.

                  “You aren’t done yet, boy.” MSV said, stuffing the underwear back into Hope’s mouth to silence his gasps. Hope cried into the soaked underwear as he felt the large plug being plucked from his tender hole. He expected to feel the recently drained bone to impale him, but was surprised to find the large hands grabbing his cock instead. The rings were yanked off roughly, but were replaced by something else. Something cold.

                  “This is gonna finish you off, bitch,” the man said. He pulled on a strap attached to the cold strip, tightening it around his cock. He could feel wires dragging across the back of his legs. What the hell was going on?

                  Hope screamed into the fabric as he felt electricity surge into his cock. It wasn’t unbearable, it was a pulsing sensation, but it was unexpected and it was definitely different. Once the initial surprise wore off he actually began to enjoy the tingling sensation electrifying his cock. He screamed yet again, however, as he felt the massive cock enter his tender hole. It was thicker than the buttplug had been, but it felt smoother, more natural, as if it belonged there. MSV’s cock didn’t go in slowly, but instead slammed into his prostate hard and fast. He didn’t have time to really feel the pain of the sudden stretching of his pucker, however, as the large cock was pulled back and then slammed over and over again into his small body. At first he was breathing in ragged gasps, the feelings intense. His ass was being pounced ruthlessly, his prostate feeling every slam from the large organ. His entire crotch was buzzing with electrical current that seemed to be increasing slowly in intensity. Before he knew it, Hope was screaming one more time, but it was a scream of pure ecstasy as every sensation he was feeling culminated in his balls and shot out of his throbbing cock, right into his face. It seemed like a gallon of hot stick fluid jettisoning into his face, splashing the underwear in his mouth, his lips, chin, even into his nose and blindfold. He expected everything to stop, but his master continued to slam into him just as hard and fast, the intensity of the electrodes just as intense. It was when he felt the hardest slams he ever felt assault his tender prostate, and then the sensation of hot sticky fluid filling his guts that he exploded in his own face once more, another stream of hot cum that he didn’t even know he still had in him. The animalistic growl the older man let loose sent chills down his spine, it was a scream of pure primal sexual release. As soon as both of them finished their climaxes, the electricity flow stopped, the underwear pulled from his mouth, the blindfold was removed, and Hope was able to see again.

                  “SNOW!?” Hope shouted, his master’s hood removed and his best friend standing above him, his softening cock dripping with cum and his body shiny with sweat. Hope was still tied up so the only movement he could make was his head and trying to wiggle loose. “Let me go, dammit!”

                  “What’s wrong, Hope? You wanted adventure and sex, so I gave you just that,” Snow explained, smiling. Hope continued to thrash about in attempt to escape. His face was sticky and cum covered, embarrassment beginning to show as his face reddened.

                  “What do you mean you gave me that? What are you doing here?”

                  “I’m fulfilling your contract, of course.” Snow chuckled, tracing his fingers along the boys prone form.

                  “Wait, you mean… you’re…” Hope began.

                  “Yep, Master Snow Villiers. M. S. V. You know Hope, I never expected you to be so beautiful under those clothes. Slender body, smooth skin, nice cock and balls. I’m impressed. And I am even more impressed the way you took all that, just like a real man. No wimp could take all that abuse,” Snow explained. As he spoke he leaned over to untie Hope’s feet and wrists, finally letting the young man free from his bonds. Hope moved his limbs around, working out the soreness of being stretched out in various positions for so long. “So, are you mad at me?”

                  Hope thought a moment. He was aching inside and out. His nipples were red and tender to the touch. His asscheeks were still burning, his poor hole assaulted and bruised, his guts filled with hot sticky cum from his best friend. His cock was aching, throbbing, in a different kind of pain. His balls were sore and very tender. His entire body hurt, ached, screamed for relaxation. “No. I’m not mad,” Hope said softly. He launched himself off the bed and onto Snow, wrapping his arms around the older man and knocking him on his back. He was hugging him tightly, his cum covered face rubbing against Snow’s sweat slicked chest. “No, I’m not mad at all.”

                  “Good. I just wanted to give you what you needed. A little adventure, and some sex. Now don’t tell anyone. It’s our secret, okay?” Snow asked. “Serah can’t know, this is just for you and me. Nobody else.”

                  “I understand. Nobody but us,” Hope said, grinning. He hugged Snow tighter, softly speaking one last thing before they fell asleep from exhaustion: “Thank you, master.”


End file.
